1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to scrubbing bonnets. Class 15, Brushing, Scrubbing and General Cleaning, United States Patent Office Classification, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates generally to carpet cleaning bonnets, and more particularly, to a unique carpet cleaning bonnet having built-in brush strips. On-location carpet cleaning comprises a carpet cleaning system which is an alternative to introducing liquid cleaning solutions such as water-base detergents and solvents into a carpet and extracting such liquids. A bonnet cleaning carpet cleaning system is used in hotel lobbies, and similar places where there are high traffic areas, such as in elevators and stairways. The bonnet cleaning system cleans the top of a carpet but a disadvantage of such a system is that it does not go down deep into a carpet to remove stains and soil.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a unique carpet bonnet having built-in brush strips which function to clean deeper into a carpet then the prior art bonnets so as to remove stains and soil. Examples of prior art carpet cleaning bonnets are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,739 and 3,728,075.